1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc apparatus that is used for reproducing information recorded on an optical disc, and/or for recording information on an optical disc.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, optical disc apparatuses are commonly used, which drive an optical disc to rotate for reproducing information on the optical disc or recording information on the optical disc. Such optical disc apparatus is incorporated in a BD recorder, a BD player, a DVD recorder, a DVD player, or the like, for example. The optical disc apparatus is equipped with an optical pickup that emits light to the optical disc and receives reflection light (return light) reflected by the optical disc. The optical disc apparatus performs reading or writing of information using this optical pickup.
In a conventional optical disc apparatus, a temperature sensor may be disposed in a vicinity of the optical pickup (see, for example, JP-A-2010-287277 or JP-A-2007-157248). Using temperature measured by this temperature sensor, drive control of a semiconductor laser (laser diode) included in the optical pickup or operation control of a lens included in the optical pickup is performed, for example.
Here, as the temperature sensor for measuring the ambient temperature of the optical pickup, a thermistor disposed on a circuit substrate of a circuit for controlling drive of the optical pickup may be used as illustrated in JP-A-2010-287277. Note that as the circuit for controlling drive of the optical pickup, there is a circuit for controlling drive of a light source or a circuit controlling drive of a lens, for example. In addition, the above-mentioned circuit substrate is usually attached to a base of the optical pickup.